Malware (i.e., malicious software) and phishing are common computer security risks. Malware is software used to disrupt computer operations, gather sensitive information, and/or gain access to a computing device. Phishing attempts to obtain sensitive information, such as user names, passwords and/or financial details, typically for malicious reasons, by impersonating a trustworthy entity in an electronic communication. Malware and phishing attacks are performed by an attacker (e.g., an individual or an entity) that hopes to obtain personal information or to access a computing device.
Organizations that are victims of computer security attacks often aim to identify the attackers in an attempt to reduce the business damage, monetary losses and/or damage to the business reputation. A need exists for techniques to associate a set of computer security attacks with a particular attacker.